Videl
Videl (ビーデル, Bīderu) is the daughter of Mr. Satan and Miguel. She is first referenced by Mr. Satan himself in Opening Serumonies*, with Cell calling her a "poor orphan" which her father realizes that Cell was insulting his child. She makes her physical debut (in original animation) in episode 59. She is Gohan's wife and the mother of Pan. Appearance Videl is a beautiful, fair-skinned (pale skin color in the anime series) young child and young woman of a slim figure build and below average height with a slender frame yet athletic physique. She has blue eyes, pale skin complexion and straight black hair with side bangs and short strands over her forehead. Over the course of the series, Videl has had five different hairstyles: she originally had low pigtails reaching past her shoulder, while learning to fly from Gohan. At the end of Dragon Ball Z, her hair is flat with cropped spiky style bangs and the sides reaching down to her style of a bob cut reaching her cheeks and has bangs to frame her face. In Dragon Ball Super, her hair reached down to her shoulders with bang front and red headband. In Dragon Ball GT, Videl's hair grows long, reaching her lower back and done in a braided ponytail with a few strands hanging over her forehead and ears. In her first appearances, Videl usually wears a long white shirt that went past her waist with tight black spandex compression shorts that reach her upper thighs, black gloves, green shoes, and gold hair clips for her pigtails. After she learned how to fly, she wears a white sleeveless loose shirt, a pink T-shirt, black spandex short shorts, black gloves, and yellow boots. In the beginning in both Gather for the Tournament episode and Broly - Second Coming, she retains this outfit only her black spandex short shorts are replaced with a black capris. After Videl was healed with a Senzu Bean—and for the majority of the Buu Saga—she wears white pants, a blue and orange "FIGHT" T-shirt with an orange long-sleeved shirt underneath (white in the original manga), orange shoes and retains her short hair. During Broly - Second Coming, she wears a bright maroon dress with a green cloth wrapping around the waist, with a large hat and grey stockings. In Fusion Reborn, she wears clothes similar to her Buu Saga outfit only with alternate colors. In Wrath of the Dragon, she wears a yellow long-sleeved shirt and a white mini skirt that reached her upper thighs. The final attire she ever wore as a teen, before the 28th World Tournament, was a blue dress with a pink vest, blue thigh-high stockings, and pink loafers. She also wore this during the dance party that Bulma hosted to celebrate Majin Buu's defeat. At the end of the series, she wears a red dress and a red mini skirt with her hair grown back. Between the end of Dragon Ball Z to Dragon Ball GT, Videl's hair grows back to its length, reaching her hips and is done up in a long braid. In Dragon Ball Super, Videl is first seen with her current chin-length hair and has had it ever since. She originally sported a pink sweater-dress that reached her upper thighs, with a red stripe around the chest area, along with black tights and bright pink shoes with darker pink soles. For Bulma's party throughout the God of Destruction Beerus Saga, she changed her style to a red dress with a devil face mark on the chest, black leggings, and white boots. There is one scene in an episode of Dragon Ball Super''where Videl isn't wearing her leggings. This is most likely because of an animation error. For the Golden Frieza Saga, she sports a plain red dress with her normal current hairstyle, black tights and white high heel shoes. Her design changed drastically from a teenage tomboy style to a typical house-wife style, indicating how much Videl has mellowed out to becoming a more domestic character. In ''Dragon Ball GT, Videl wears an outfit similar to Android 18's first outfit; a light blue denim jacket and skirt with a yellow short sleeve undershirt, dark gray leggings with white folded sleeves at the edge, brown belt and her yellow boots from her second outfit. In the Shadow Dragon saga, her short sleeve undershirt from her main outfit is pink. In Cell Saga, Videl looks nothing like her father (except for her blue eyes), which means she must have looked a lot like her mother. Her child outfit attire is the purple long-sleeved shirt, the teddy face on the front, grey shorts, purple shoes, and purple bows tied in pigtails. In her preteen years of 11 years old and later she's turned 12 years old on her birthday three months later after the Cell Games, she's a little bit short height and has a small body than Gohan in The Faithful Boy. On her 11th birthday party, later she's wore change into the white t-shirt, long-sleeve purple shirt underneath, black capris, pink bows, and yellow shoes. She wears a white shirt with tight black spandex compression shorts that reach her upper thighs, black gloves, green shoes, and gold hair clips that she's sneak up to see Gohan fight Cell in the Cell Games to hide behind the rocks with her listening device without Cell noticed her in her hiding spot. The gold hair pieces that Videl wears in her pigtails (Majin Buu Saga) actually belonged to her late mother, Miguel. As a young child, Videl was always fascinated by these gold hair pieces because to her they were beautiful, and she would always try to put them on to play pretend from her birthday. After Miguel passed away, it was revealed that Miguel wrapped them in a small gift-box and her father was going to give them to Videl personally as a gift from her mother by remembering her. Videl had found her mother’s hair pieces again from her birthday seven years ago, while cleaning out the house. Because she had long hair at the time, She wore them in pigtails as a tribute to her mother. This shocked Hercule as his daughter now really resembled her mother a lot more. Videl's character design is purportedly based off of "Fasha" (Vasha/Seripa), a female Saiyan from the Bardock special. The child and preteen version of herself in the anime series during the Cell Saga that she's did appears. At the end of Dragon Ball Z, her attitude was much more leveled off; her temperament from earlier episodes softened considerably. Personality Videl is a tough, tomboyish character, raised with fame all around her. She was a meek and soft child as she meets Gohan as they were children in Cell Games during the Cell Saga. She's feisty and stubborn, compared to Bulma's personality, who is happy and easy-going. After blackmailing Gohan to enter the tournament and teach her the levitation technique (using ki energy to fly), she gradually starts to fall in love with him, for his kind and honest heart. She later becomes the wife of Gohan and mother of Pan. Biography Background Videl was born in Age 756. Videl grew up learning martial arts, hoping to be as great as her father, when in fact, unknown to herself, she was already better and stronger than him. On May 7 of Age 767, when she was 11, Videl won in the Junior Division of the 24th World Martial Arts Tournament. Her mother left Mr. Satan and their daughter Videl at one point, leaving only the two of them in their family.5 But they have got loads of servants.5 Her father is very protective of her, especially in respect to boys, only allowing her to have a boyfriend if he was stronger than him, which Videl thought was impossible (until Gohan came along as he's now a 16-year-old high school teenager after Cell got killed by him 7 years ago and meets his family and friends in Majin Buu Saga) and she misses her mother, who's died and passed away at the disease since she was still a baby and raised by her father in her whole life until she reach her teen years. Dragon Ball Z Majin Buu Saga Main articles: Great Saiyaman Saga, World Tournament Saga, Babidi Saga, Fusion Saga, and Kid Buu Saga In her spare time, Videl helps the police and fights crime in Satan City. She becomes suspicious of Gohan after meeting him on his first day at Orange Star High School, and she even follows him for a brief time to learn more about him by remembering him from the Cell Games seven years ago. Videl eventually discovers Gohan’s secret identity as the Great Saiyaman: in the manga, she very easily tricks Gohan into revealing his identity after stopping some thugs (she asks the Great Saiyaman how he left class, and he answers her, revealing that he is actually Gohan). In the anime, she discovers that Gohan is the Great Saiyaman after she and Gohan are involved in an attempt to return Chobi, a baby pteranodon, to its rightful parents. In both cases, she deduces that Gohan is the son of the 23rd World Martial Arts Tournament winner, Goku, based on them carrying the same family name, and gets Gohan to participate in the 25th World Martial Arts Tournament and teach her how to fly using a blackmail-type of threat. In a matter of days, Videl learns how to fly, and starts to develop a liking for Gohan. She even cuts her hair one day after he had suggested it (though she initially thought he just liked girls with short hair, he explained that long hair will only get in the way during a fight). There is an awkward moment when Chi-Chi asks Gohan whether he is going to marry Videl, which embarrasses him. As she becomes a great flyer, Gohan begins to think that Videl is really something special. Despite the relentless teasing from friends (such as Krillin), Videl and Gohan develop a sweet kind of relationship. Videl becomes very strong for a human, and enters the 25th World Martial Arts Tournament. When Videl firsts meets Goku and the other Z Fighters, Gohan explains that his father is dead as he has a halo above his head. This is one of many supernatural things in the Dragon Ball universe that astonish more ordinary humans like Videl, but are second nature to the Z Fighters. After waiting with Gohan for the Punching Machine (destroyed by Vegeta) to be replaced, Videl and the other high-scoring fighters draw their numbers for the first round. Videl goes up against Spopovich. Videl quickly gains the upper hand, even breaking Spopovich's neck, though he repairs it, shocking Videl and everyone else watching the match. Soon, the tables turn against her as Spopovich keeps getting back up after her attacks, without any visible damage. Videl starts to tire out, and Spopovich takes advantage by beating her to a pulp around the ring with a series of punches to the stomach and head. For his enjoyment, Spopovich steps on Videl's head. He pushes down on it until Videl is brought to tears (this fight was more drawn out and gruesome in the anime compared to the manga). Enraged by this display, Gohan loses control of his temper and transforms into a Super Saiyan. Seeing this, Yamu, Spopovich's partner, reminds his ally of their real reason for being there and tells him to end the match. Spopovich does so and kicks her out of the ring. Gohan carries her to the infirmary, where he returns later to heal her with a Senzu Bean brought by Goku. She thanks Gohan for it, though Mr. Satan freaks out, suspicious of the boy, insisting she be checked up for poisoning. She steps back to the arena to watch Gohan's match, and is surprised to see he is indeed the "Gold Fighter" she suspected him to be. When Gohan is in mortal danger from a ki drain from Yamu and Spopovich, she tries to save him, but is stopped only by being physically restrained by Goku. Upon Kibito healing and offering Gohan an explanation, Videl asks Gohan to let her go along, wanting to know what exactly is going on. She readily believes Gohan after he confesses he was both the mysterious Gold Fighter, Great Saiyaman and also the golden-haired boy at the Cell Games seven years ago. Having suspected that her father was not telling the truth, she comes to the correct conclusion that it was Gohan who beat Cell in the Cell Games. She initially wants to come and help with the fight against Babidi's forces, but is requested by Gohan to go back and tell everyone else the situation. She agrees to leave, then looks back and says "You better come back, cause I'm not finished with you yet, Gohan"(In Kai, she says that she'll miss him). She meets Goten and Trunks on her way to the World Tournament Arena, and accidentally fuels them with adrenaline by telling them the story of Majin Buu, prompting the two to head for the battlefield. Videl goes with the rest of the group to look for the Dragon Balls. She later takes refuge with the group on Kami's lookout, where she hears about Gohan's supposed death at the hands of Majin Buu. She breaks down crying and confesses her love for him. While everyone presumes Gohan dead, she's the only one who is convinced that he still lives, somehow sensing that fact this is actually true, Gohan is in the Sacred World of the Kais training hard with Kibito and Supreme Kai. A day later, Super Buu attacks Kami's Lookout looking for the fighter Goku promised him. Piccolo manages to persuade him to wait by telling him that Videl is Mr. Satan's daughter, later explaining to Videl that Mr. Satan nearly succeeded in convincing Buu to change his ways. Ultimately, when Gotenks fails to stop Buu, she, along with everyone else at the lookout, is turned into chocolate and eaten. In an anime-exclusive filler only, she ends up in heaven and searches for Gohan, along with Dabura, Chi-Chi and Bulma, but they cannot find him. However, even though she is dead, Videl is convinced that Gohan is still alive. This commitment to Gohan convinces the once evil Dabura that he is in the presence of true love, a feeling he never knew before, which embarrasses Videl since Chi-Chi is present. She does not know that Gohan passes away when Kid Buu annihilates Earth. After both she and Gohan come back to life and they meet again, Videl is happy at seeing 'the idiot' again saying that she has been worried sick about him. Later, she becomes Gohan's partner in fighting crime as the Great Saiyaman II (alternately known as Saiyawoman or Saiyagirl), sporting a similar outfit and participating in the same poses she earlier found ridiculous. Peaceful World Saga Main article: Peaceful World Saga During the ten years after Majin Buu's defeat, Videl eventually married Gohan, giving birth to a daughter named Pan. She attends the 28th World Martial Arts Tournament to cheer on her family at the end of the Dragon Ball Z series. Dragon Ball GT Black Star Dragon Ball Saga Main article: Black Star Dragon Ball Saga Five years later in Dragon Ball GT, Videl helps prepare the spaceship for Goku, Trunks and Goten so they can search for the Black Star Dragon Balls throughout the galaxy. Baby Saga Main article: Baby Saga''In the Baby Saga, Videl and her husband get possessed by Baby. On New Planet Plant, when Videl notices that Pan is helping others to become normal, she kicks her out of the air demanding that she stops with such actions and to become one of Baby's underlings. Videl and Gohan almost kill their own daughter, since Baby ordered them to, but Uub intercepts and saves Pan. Later, Videl is cured with the Sacred Water. Super 17 Saga ''Main article: Super 17 Saga One year later, during the 31st World Tournament, she observes with her husband Gohan as Pan and Goku compete. During the battle against Super 17, she wants to fight along with the Z Fighters (wearing her Great Saiyawoman outfit no less); however, by the time she gets there, Goku and Android 18 have done the job already. Shadow Dragon Saga Main article: Shadow Dragon Saga With her family and friends, Videl witnesses Black Smoke Shenron emerging from the Dragon Balls and she much afterwards learns of the overusage of the Dragon Balls. She remains at Capsule Corporation while Goku, Pan and Giru fight against the seven evil Shadow Dragons. She then returns to her home with her husband Gohan, and later joins her family and friends as they face the final Shadow Dragon, Syn Shenron. In the end, she has no fights against the Shadow Dragons. After the defeat of all the Shadow Dragons, she lives in peace with Gohan and Pan at Mount Paozu. By the end of the series, she has likely died of old age as her daughter Pan, who is shown to have a grandson, is the last surviving Z Fighter 100 years later. Film appearances Broly - Second Coming Main article: Dragon Ball Z: Broly - Second Coming Videl was in a quest for collecting the Dragon Balls, along with Goten and Trunks. At that time only the four-star ball was remaining and the rest of them were in the bag, when a tiff occurs between Videl and Trunks for collecting the last Dragon Ball. This results in them losing the Dragon Ball, amidst a flock of birds. They start searching for the ball and as usual Goten and Trunks start to feel hungry. So Videl and the half-Saiyans are forced to rest in the nearby Natade Village. Videl, on reaching the village, comes to know that a girl was going to be sacrificed that day, as a treat to a local beast which has terrorized the village. So, she and the half-Saiyan duo take matters in their hands and decide to go after the beast themselves. Goten and Trunks defeat the beast, a dinosaur, with little effort (with Videl being in such shock at how the kids easily took out the dinosaur that she barely declared the need to sit down and accidentally slipped on the ice) and the three then enjoy a huge banquet at the village. The next day, Videl is awakened by loud noises and rushes to the seaside spot. There, she finds Broly, who has come to the village seeking revenge against Goku. She gives a lone fight as Goten and Trunks are fast asleep, but is easily defeated by the Super Saiyan. She is left unconscious in the reservoir, half drowned. Later, when she gains consciousness, she finds Gohan fighting with Broly, and the former asks her to stay clear as there is a lot of danger around and is pleased that she is fine. When Broly delivers a huge blast, all the fighters become unconscious except Gohan. When Videl gains her consciousness, she throws the piece of crystal that she collected towards Legendary Super SaiyanBroly in an effort to distract him and let Gohan gain an upper hand. However, the effort from throwing the crystal saps her of her reserve energy and she loses consciousness afterwards. She then meets Gohan at the end, complaining why he had not helped her when she was drowning, which starts a petty telling off at Gohan, concluding the story with Trunks' sentence "This is the way they communicate." Fusion Reborn Main article: Dragon Ball Z: Fusion Reborn Videl appears in Fusion Reborn, initially, at Gohan's home, helping Chi-Chi with the dishes, when she is called by the police to help them clean the mess in the city. They go to the city to witness that they are being encroached by the living dead. Goten and Trunks collect the Dragon Balls in the meantime and a wish is made to Shenron to restore natural order, which is not granted. Gohan and Videl together as a team keep the people safe from the zombies, while Goten and Trunks team up to defeat The Dictator. Videl and Gohan, after finishing their assignment, go to some unknown place. Later, they are shown in the end, when the half-Saiyan duo tells them that they have been spying on them all the time, and they saw Gohan and Videl kissing each other. Gohan and Videl are both shocked and embarrassed to know this and Gohan pleads not to tell this to his mom, giving a humorous ending to the movie (this ending is exclusive to the FUNimation dub). Wrath of the Dragon Main article: Dragon Ball Z: Wrath of the Dragon Videl and Gohan simultaneously enter the class after thrashing some goons in the city, when Videl gets a call from the police that a man (Hoi) was threatening to jump. Gohan and Videl immediately go to rescue the man, who is very arrogant, and jumps when Videl loses her temper. Gohan, however, rescues him and takes him to some fountain park. There, the man introduces himself as Hoi, and asks Gohan to help him open a music box which has imprisoned Tapion, a hero from the South Galaxy. Gohan and Videl try in vain to open it and hence start to find the Dragon Balls to wish Shenron himself to open it. Due to this, Tapion was released and Hoi started behaving differently, which clearly caught the eye of Videl. Later, that day, a huge monster (the lower part of Hirudegarn), starts destroying the city. When Gohan and Videl come to know about this, they quickly commission themselves in order to save the city. Here they find a monster nearly twenty stories high, threatening the entire city. Gohan and Videl start fighting with the monster and Gohan is forced to unleash his Unlocked Potential form, to fight with the monster. He defeats the monster with relative ease, when he finds that it's vulnerable the moment after it attacks. The monster vanishes out of nowhere and Videl quickly catches some movement in the top of the building. Gohan determines that as Hoi and comes to know that he was the man behind all these series of events. Later, Videl is shown fighting the fully-developed Hirudegarn, which defeats her with little effort. Power ; Manga and Anime Unlike other fighters, who have a balanced mix of physical and energy-based techniques, Videl uses only pure physical attacks. According to Gohan, she had already surpassed her father even before she began learning to use ki. Though she is capable of using basic Ki Blasts after Gohan trained her, she has little control over them. Her fighting style is to wait for her opponent to attack, and then use their own strength against them in a dodge or counter, playing on their momentum.6 Despite being powerful by humans standards, and possessing some degree of enhanced strength relative to normal people, like her father, Videl has not trained to the degree of the Z Warriors, and is not even near Krillin, Yamcha or Master Roshi's level (all three of which are entirely human). As proof of this, Videl cannot tolerate high-speed flight, and a single bullet is capable of inflicting heavy damage, if not lethal, depending on the area shot. ; Video games In Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2, during the Fusion Reborn story, Gohan believes Videl to be strong enough to aid him in battle against Cui and Salza, without any worry that she may be hurt. In the Budokai Tenkaichi video game series, Videl's ki Blasts fizzle out over short distances and, when charged, merely fly around in random directions. In Dragon Ball Xenoverse, Videl's ability to use Ki Blast is better, as she can fire standard ki blasts, chargeable ki blasts, and is capable of performing the Energy Barrage techniques, Consecutive Energy Blast as a Super Skill and Full Power Energy Blast Volley as an Ultimate Skill.7 In Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2, Videl is shown to be finally capable of firing an Energy Wave, in the form of a Full Power Energy Wave which appears as one of her Ultimate Skills in her Natade Village Traditional Costume 1 Skillset. However despite this newfound ability as well as her ability to fire standard ki blasts, she is one of the few characters in Xenoverse 2 who cannot perform a Charged Ki Blast (a new gameplay mechanic in Xenoverse 2 that lets characters fire chargeable ki blasts), indicating her ki manipulation abilities are still far from perfect in Xenoverse 2. In Dragon Ball Fusions, Videl (as Great Saiyaman 2) is capable of performing powerful ki based techniques originally used by her daughter Pan, such as Maiden Burst and Maiden Blast. Techniques and special abilities * Flight – The power to levitate and fly with the use of ki. Taught to her by Gohan after she blackmailed him in to teaching her to fly. * Afterimage Technique - A movement technique where the user moves so fast they leave behind an afterimage of themself. Use by Videl and her alter-ego Great Saiyaman 2 as a Super Skill in Xenoverse. In Xenoverse 2, it is exclusive to Videl. * Afterimage Strike – One of Videl's Blast 1 in the Budokai Tenkaichi series and the Raging Blast series. Also used by her as Great Saiyaman 2. * Ki Blast – The most basic form of ki attack. Used in the Budokai Tenkaichi''series, the ''Raging Blast series, and in Xenoverse and Xenoverse 2. In Dragon Ball Fusions, Videl is classified as a Speed type which causes her basic Ki Blast to take the form of an Energy Wave fired straight forward. As a Speed type she is strong against Power types, but weaker against Technique types. * Energy Shot - A chargeable Ki Blast Super Skill used by Videl in Dragon Ball Xenoverse. * Consecutive Energy Blast - An Energy Barrage technique used by Videl and her alter-ego Great Saiyaman 2 as a Super Skill in Dragon Ball Xenoverse. * Full Power Energy Blast Volley - A stronger Energy Barrage technique used by Videl and her alter-ego Great Saiyaman 2 as a Ultimate Skill in Xenoverse and Xenoverse 2. * Rolling Bullet - An Evasive Energy Barrage technique used by Videl and her alter-ego Great Saiyaman 2 as an Evasive Skill in Xenoverse. In Xenoverse 2, it is exclusive to her Great Saiyaman 2 persona. * Full Power Energy Wave - A powerful energy wave technique fired from Videl's palm and by far Videl's strongest ki-based attacks which appears as one of her Ultimate Skills in her Natade Village Traditional Costume 1 Skillset in Xenoverse 2. * Videl Attack - Videl's signature attack in the Raging Blast Series. * Volteks Aura – Videl creates a clear energy sphere that hits her opponent at close range. Videl once created a similar energy sphere while Gohan was teaching her how to manipulate ki. Named and used in Super Dragon Ball Z. * Falcon Rush – A High Speed Rush used when she thought that the Great Saiyaman had kidnapped Chobi. It was named in the Budokai series, and is also one of her Blast 2 in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. * Head Scissors Rush – A rush attack used during Videl's fight against Gohan as Great Saiyaman when he tried to return Chobi to its parents. Named in the Raging Blast series. * Desperado Rush – A rush attack used by Videl against Broly in the movie Dragon Ball Z: Broly - Second Coming. Named in the Budokai Tenkaichi series and Raging Blast series. * Diamond Throw – An attack used by Videl against Broly, where she throws a gem she had collected earlier to distract him. Named in the Dragon Ball Z Collectible Card Game. * First Strike – The kick Videl used to break Spopovich's neck during the 25th World Martial Arts Tournament. Named in the Raging Blast series. * Hawk Arrow – One of Videl's rush techniques in the Budokai series. Great Saiyaman 2 also uses the technique under the name Justice Hawk. * Hawk Charge - A variation of Hawk Arrow used by Videl as one of her Super Skills in Xenoverse and Xenoverse 2. Videl delivers a charging elbow strike to the opponent then follows up the attack with a Ki-enhanced palm strike. * Eagle Kick – One of Videl's techniques in the Budokai series. Also appears as one of her and her alter-ego Great Saiyaman 2's Super Skills in Xenoverse and Xenoverse 2. * Dynamite Kick - Her father's signature rush technique which she apparently learned from her father. One of Videl's Super Skills in her 6th skillset (Videl "Pigtails" costume) in Xenoverse. * Rolling Hercule Punch - Her father's Megaton class punching technique which she apparently learned from her father. One of Videl's Super Skills in her 6th skillset (Videl "Pigtails" costume) in Xenoverse. * Miracle Knee! - Her father's signature evasive technique which she apparently learned from her father. One of Videl's Evasive Skills in her 6th skillset (Videl "Pigtails" costume) in Xenoverse. * Meteor Crash - A rush technique and one of the Meteor Attacks used by Videl as one of her Super Skills in Xenoverse and Xenoverse 2. * Meteor Strike - A rush technique and one of the Meteor Attacks used by Videl as one of her Super Skills in Xenoverse and Xenoverse 2. * Kick-Slap – A rush attack used by Videl when she fought Spopovich in the 25th World Martial Arts Tournament. * Videl Rush – An attack used by Videl during her match against Spopovich in the 25th World Martial Arts Tournament. This attack is known as Justice Countdown when she uses it as Great Saiyaman 2. Named in the Budokai Tenkaichi series and Raging Blast series. * Justice Rush - One of Videl's rush strike Super Skills in Xenoverse and Xenoverse 2 which is used by Videl and her Great Saiyaman 2 alter-ego. In the both games, her daughter Pan also uses the technique and she mentions her mother taught her the technique when performing it in the game. * Justice Rush 2 – One of Videl's Blast 2 as Great Saiyaman 2 in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. * Justice Combination - Videl and her alter-ego's Ultimate Skill rush strike in Xenoverse and Xenoverse 2. * Justice Judgment – A team attack used by Videl as Great Saiyaman 2 with Gohan as Great Saiyaman in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. * Videl's Close Call – A team attack where Gohan comes to save her. Used in the Budokai series. The side kick she uses to end this attack is the one she used against Spopovich. * Justice Phoenix – Videl's ultimate attack as Great Saiyaman 2. * Leopard Shoot – Videl kicks the opponent up in the air, then she punches and kicks them down, and finally Videl double punches her opponent in the back when he is down. Used in the Budokai series. * Bear Blowthrough – Videl grabs her opponent, knee strikes and kicks them, and finally backflip kicks them up in the air. Used in the Budokai series. * High Power Rush – A rush attack used in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi. * Hi-Tension – One of Videl's Blast 1 in the first Budokai Tenkaichi game. * Super Unyielding Spirit – One of Videl's Blast 1 in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. * Slash Drop – A dash followed by a throw, used in Super Dragon Ball Z. * Trick Move – Videl quickly maneuvers around her opponent and attacks. Used in Super Dragon Ball Z. * Trick Shoot – Videl dives downward to land on her opponent. Used in Super Dragon Ball Z. * Triple Crush – A powerful kick combo used in Super Dragon Ball Z. * Kamehameha - A move that she can learn from Goku in Super Dragon Ball Z, she also uses it as great saiyawoman in Dragon Ball Heroes: Ultimate Mission X's kamehameha mode. * Kienzan - A move that she can learn from Kurilin in Super Dragon Ball Z. * Energy Charge - A ki charging technique used by Videl as one of her Super Skills in Xenoverse and Xenoverse 2. * Full Power Charge - An advanced ki charging technique that charges ki faster than Energy Charge used by Videl as one of her Super Skills in Dragon Ball Xenoverse. * Justice Finishing Pose - The signature fighting pose of Great Saiyaman used by Videl in her Great Saiyaman 2 alter-ego. One of Great Saiyaman 2's Super Skills in Xenoverse and Xenoverse 2. * Justice Finishing Pose 2 – One of Videl's Blast 1 as Great Saiyaman 2 in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. * Super Guard - A defensive technique used by Videl as one of her Super Skills in Xenoverse and Xenoverse 2. * Super Back Jump - An evasive backward somersault technique used by Videl as an Evasive skill in Xenoverse''and ''Xenoverse 2. * Super Front Jump - An evasive forward somersault technique used by Videl as an Evasive skill in Xenoverse and Xenoverse 2. * Speed Up - A movement technique that increases speed. One of Great Saiyaman 2's Special Moves in Dragon Ball Fusions. * Maiden Blast - An ki blast technique originally used by her daughter Pan. One of Great Saiyaman 2's Special Moves in Dragon Ball Fusions. * Maiden's Burst - A Explosive Wave technique originally used by her daughter Pan. One of Great Saiyaman 2's Special Moves in Dragon Ball Fusions. * Cheer - Support attack damage boost. One of Great Saiyaman 2's passive Skills in Dragon Ball Fusions. * Mood Maker - Team Ki Orbs +1 by order. One of Great Saiyaman 2's passive Skills in Dragon Ball Fusions. * Fusion - In Dragon Ball Fusions, Videl can perform several types of Fusion. * EX-Fusion - By wearing a Metamo-Ring and performing the Fusion Dance, Videl can fuse with her daughter Pan to create Pandel or as Great Saiyaman 2 she can fuse with Great Saiyaman to create Great Saiyaman 12. * Five-Way Fusion - As a member of Tekka's Team (outside the main story), Videl can fuse with five other people to create an Ultra Fusion. If the fusion initiated by Videl (or Great Saiyaman 2) herself, the result with be a female Earthling Ultra Fusion. Voice actress *In episode 59, she was voiced by Sarah Anne Williams (Child) there's no word if she voices Videl when she became a teenager. *In the original American dub, she is voiced by''' Kara Edwards' (''DBZ); Lucy Small (DBGT); Brina Palencia (Super Dragon Ball Z) Trivia * Her liking Kid Gohan's hairdo is a reference to her later attraction to Gohan, as well as how she will have a near identical hairstyle once she cuts hers. * She likes Harry Potter. ** This could be a reference to Babidi showing up around the time she makes her debut. * She first appears as a 11-year-old child who's around the same age group as Gohan (if not slightly older) during the Cell Games as she watches Gohan chosen by his father, Goku, to fight Perfect Cell. * Videl's new haircut and pale skin color are similar to Fasha. * Videl is born in Age 756 (according to the manga) and Age 757 according to Super Perfect Guide for the anime). * Videl is one year older than Gohan in the manga, meaning that she was at least 17 years old in her debut (and already a legal adult at that time) and 27 at the end of the original story, but is the same age as him in the anime. Category:Supporting Characters Category:Females Category:Martial Artists Category:Teenagers Category:Tomboys Category:Humans Category:DBZA Characters Category:Universe 7 Residents Category:Heroes Category:Goddesses